The Shard
by eagleagle
Summary: Squall finds a new gunblade with very odd consequences. WARNING:New GF and yaoi!
1. prologue

It feels so light in my hand.  
  
So strange.  
  
As I hold it, a strange energy passes into my from it.  
  
It holds such power.  
  
When I first saw it, I thought it was an ordinary gunblade.  
  
That is SO not true.  
  
It is the Shard.  
  
When I first placed it into my hand, it began to glow.  
  
Then the blade became pure light.  
  
I like it.  
  
It is the Shard.  
  
THE SHARD. 


	2. Squall P.O.V

I see him ahead. I decide to take another corridor.  
  
"Hey, Squall!" Too late. Damn. He comes bounding up to me.  
  
"…"  
  
"I heard you have a new gunblade. Can I see it? Can I? Pleeeeeaaassssse?" He pleads. He may be pathetic, but he's still my friend. I guess.  
  
"…Whatever." Translation: Okay. I prefer not to grow emotional attachments. People leave and change.  
  
"Yes!" He says, pumping a fist into the air.  
  
He follows me back into my room. I pull out 'The Shard'.  
  
"Is that it? It looks like a normal gunbl…whoa!" He exclaims as it begins glowing. I swing it around twice before putting it back.  
  
"Don't tell anybody." I say. "How'd you find out?"  
  
"Quistie told me." He replies. Of course she did. She was on the same mission as me.  
  
  
  
The Shard is so great! It was able to take down most monsters in the training center with one swing. It's so powerful! And it fills me with such a strange energy…with it, I feel energized! And apparently I've been acting differently since getting it. I haven't noticed it. My eyes have somehow changed colors. They're now a strange electric blue. I'm wearing sunglasses, hoping none of the others will notice.  
  
"Yeah, man! Another ex-Icell/I-ent shot by Squall Leonhart!" Zell exclaims. "And the crowd goes wild!" He says, giving me a pat on the back.  
  
"Yeah, man." I reply. "How could a shot by me be anything but excellent? Listen, Zell. I've gotta go. See ya round!" I say, exiting the training grounds.  
  
"Man, he's changed."  
  
  
  
"Squallie!" I hear as I get into the cafeteria. I turn around and see Rinoa.  
  
"Hey Rin." I say, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
"Next please." The lunch lady says. "Ahem! Next please!" She repeats. I realize she means me, and I pull off the kiss.  
  
I take my lunch and join Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine at a table with Rinoa. She reaches in to kill me again, and before making contact pulls off my sunglasses. She looks at me in shock, stopping short millimeters from my mouth. She stares into my new eyes.  
  
"Squall…? What happened to your eyes?" She says, in shock.  
  
"Nothing!" I grab my shades and tear out of there. After reaching my room my stomach growls audibly. "Damn!"  
  
  
  
I spend about three days tactfully avoiding my friends. Then-"Squall!" I hear Zell yell out. "Squall! Over here!" He yells, waving to me. I walk over to him. "I didn't know that you were a natural blonde!" He exclaims, pointing to my unkempt hair.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Zell?" I say, wondering.  
  
"Duh, man! Your hair! The blonde roots are showing, dude!"  
  
I rush into my quarters, him close behind me. I stare into the mirror, then I notice what he's talking about.  
  
"See?"  
  
"How? I've never had a blonde strand in my life!"  
  
  
  
I see Doctor Kadokiwa about it. "I know of no natural reason why it should do such a sudden change. Aside from a Glamora stone, of course."  
  
Everybody knows about Glamora stones. Very powerful magical stones. When holding one you can change your appearance.  
  
"Of course! That would explain the blue eyes!" Zell exclaims next to me.  
  
"I've never even Iseen/I a Glamora stone, let alone used one! It's impossible!"  
  
They finally agree, and It's accepted. My hair Became full blonde the next day. It shimmers in the light. And the dark. I've tried to dye it, but the color washes off like water when it touches the very air. It's rather irritating. Then the dreams began.  
  
  
  
Nothingness.  
  
A shimmering white wing appears next to me.  
  
I am clad in full white.  
  
The wing speaks to me.  
  
IYou are mine, Squall. Now and forever. /I  
  
I who are you? WHAT are you?/I I scream into the air.  
  
II am you. I am everything./I The voice says. IAnd to show it to you, another glamour gift./I  
  
Searing pain.  
  
A scream.  
  
My scream.  
  
My room.  
  
My head!  
  
  
  
"How did that happen?" Zell says, pulling up a cafeteria seat next to my table.  
  
"I don't know. I had some sort of dream and then…then it was gone!" I say, referring to my scar.  
  
"What was the dream?"  
  
"I…don't remember." I say, lying.  
  
"Good. You look cuter now." He says. "I mean…forget it! I didn't say that!" He yells, panicking and rushing out leaving a hot dog (and a confused me) behind.  
  
"O…kay, then."  
  
  
  
Zell wouldn't make eye contact with me till the next day at practice.  
  
"Hey, Zell."  
  
"Hello Squall. Listen. Yesterday I was talking from a neutral standpoint. Kay? I didn't mean, as if you were amazingly attractive to me. Alright?" He said, obviously panicking.  
  
"Don't worry. For some reason, everybody seems to be thinking that I'm irresistible to them. It must be part of the metamorphosis." I pull out The Shard, Preparing for whatever monster I was about to take on. Suddenly it glows to new strengths of light. It becomes unbearable. Then I feel distant, and a voice which is not my voice comes out of my mouth as it settles down.  
  
"Wow. What was that all about?"  
  
"I dunno. It's your gunblade!" He says to me.  
  
*The change is complete. I am free.* The same voice says in my head.  
  
My legs move, and I have no control over my body. Damn. 


	3. Zell P.O.V

After killing the T-Rexaur Squall turns to me. "Zell…" He begins. "Zell, I…I'm no longer Squall. I am so much more now. I am Angelus."  
  
"Angelus? You mean…the first Guardian Force? It's only a legend. There's no such thing as 'Angelus'." I said hesitantly. Everybody knew the legends. But that's all they were. Legends.  
  
"Oh, really?" He said. Suddenly, he doubled over in pain and a blood- curdling scream left those wonderful lips. Suddenly, wings burst out of his back! The white feathers shimmered, and they seemed to be forged from the purest light. Like his hair and eyes. And an armor spread across his body. It was such a pure silver, that Zell could hardly look upon it.  
  
"Does this help my cause?"  
  
"Whoa. How?"  
  
"It happened so many years ago. I was a powerful wizard. I ascended myself into a state of godhood. Unfortunately, I had a flaw. Any that I willingly give my kiss to also become a Guardian force. Their physical form reflected what they were like inside. And their qualities all were enhanced. Like their virtues or their hates. They trapped me within that sword as a punishment. Squall came across the sword. As simple as that." He said in that strange and beautiful voice.  
  
"Why tell ME this?"  
  
"Because those of whom I have deep feelings for become obsessed with me until I give them my kiss. Is it not true that I have been in your dreams and waking thought? That was when I was at my lesser strength. Now it shall begin. You are pure…so if you wish, I shall give you my kiss."  
  
Whoa. Talk about a one of a lifetime opportunity! To become a guardian force! "Yes." Was out of my mouth before I could think of it. "If…if Squall can return somehow."  
  
"I can arrange that. I shall meet you in his quarters."  
  
And in a flash of light, he was gone. I wandered around for a bit before finding myself in front of Squall's quarter's. I stepped in, and Angelus was staring out of the window with the naked form of an untainted Squall lying on his bed.  
  
"Come to me. Join me and you shall live forever. He shall also be returned into his true form. If you decide not to…well…I can always take him back into my mind." He said, staring at me with a face that once belonged to my greatest crush.  
  
"Yes. I wish to join you."  
  
With that, he approached me. He cupped my face in his hands and gave me the deepest, longest kiss I could remember. His tongue explored my mouth. He then pulled away. "I shall see you in a week. Then you shall be ready." And he was gone.  
  
"Nnh" Squall moaned as he regained consciousness. "Zell…? Wha-where are my clothes? What happened to 'Angelus?'" He said. So he remembered.  
  
"He left. He'll return in a week."  
  
"Please tell me you didn't accept his offer."  
  
"I accepted."  
  
"No!" He said, getting up from the bed. "You…you'll leave with him, and not return!"  
  
"I think I'm gonna return, Squall. I wouldn't just not see you guys."  
  
"Yes, you would. He can do that. Damn! This will be your last week with us!"  
  
"Oh." I didn't think he would make me not see Squall. "We'll just have to make it a great week then, wont we?"  
  
  
  
We fed Cid a story about me leaving to become a T-board rider in Galbadia. Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, and Squall threw me a goodbye party the day I was going to 'leave'  
  
"I still don't get why you can't see us, Zell. What a bummer." Selphie said, all the energy normally there drained.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna miss you. You always give us a good laugh."  
  
"Irvine!" Rinoa exclaimed, shocked at the cowboy.  
  
A flash of light. Everybody froze. A man in silver armor appeared, his back to me.  
  
"Say your goodbye, Squall."  
  
That was when I noticed Squall was facing me. I turned to face him. He kissed me gently on my lips. "Goodbye, Zell."  
  
"Goodbye Squall" I replied blushing.  
  
Then I was gone. In a small island in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"So what will I look like as a GF?"  
  
"You are so pure and beautiful…it is hard to say. You have seen great war and death, yet you still remain so…strangely innocent and unchanged. You are impatient and pushy, and can be a bit bloodthirsty at times, yet a simple pureness remains. You will be changed in the next kiss I give you. Then you will be with the power." Then he reached towards me and gave me a kiss that was so much deeper than the last one. I kissed him back, imitating his tongue movements. He tasted so sweet.  
  
I was changed then. My muscles grew, as well as my body. My hair grew, my features sharpened. My clothing disappeared. I felt so different. My tattoo spread. Half my body was then covered in it. It was white. My hair like golden flame. I looked at my surroundings, and everything I looked at seemed so different than before the change. I looked at a mirror he had conjured and noticed not only the changes, but also my sudden nakedness. With a wave of his hand a pair of leather pants wrapped themselves around my legs and manhood. I curled my hand into a fist, noticing how my muscles flexed. I like my new body.  
  
"You are changed, Zell Dincht."  
  
"I like this change, my golden angel." 


	4. Seraphic

-insert usual disclaimery thingamebob here.- Don't flame. Yaoi. (  
  
  
  
I now have powers. I have near unlimited strength, endurance, and speed! And I can fly! Zell Dincht, a GF! Excellent. I go to the castle in the clouds that Angelus made for us. To him, being a GF means immortality and power. So different than what I thought it would be like.  
  
"Greetings, my love." He says as I come through the door.  
  
"Greetings, my Golden Angel." I say to him. I have changed quite a bit since the change. I am more patient, and am enjoying just being. Though I miss Squall and the others greatly. Even Irvine. It's been a year.  
  
"You may see them if you like" Angelus says to me.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"If you miss them so much." He says.  
  
"Many thanks!"  
  
"However, I don't wish to lose you. You must not let them say your name."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I shan't say."  
  
  
  
I arrive at Balamb Garden. Squall is the new headmaster. I walk through the Garden, getting stares from all directions. It must be the leather pants that are my only garb.  
  
I reach the elevator, and press the button to go to the third floor. *DING* I press through the wooden doors.  
  
"Who--?"  
  
"Don't say my name! It's Zell!"  
  
"Wha-? You look so…different!" Squall exclaimed. He was wearing his normal casual clothes. Rinoa was with him, in a Garden uniform.  
  
"Look at you! What changed you?" She asked.  
  
"Angelus, of course. I only have a limited time here. I just wished to see my friends, so I came to see you first." I said. "It's great to see you."  
  
We talked for a while. He told me about what had changed with them. They are now married. Heck, they even have a two-month old son!  
  
"Guess what his name is!" Rinoa said excitedly. Squall shook his head, violently. "Zell! We named him after you!"  
  
"Uh-oh." I say.  
  
I feel dizzy. The walls begin to close in on me. I stand from the seat, and begin staggering about. My voice is different, and before I know what I'm saying, I've already said it.  
  
"Because you were such a cherished friend, I am now your GF. You may summon me at any time." I realize that I am banished from my home with my Golden Angel.  
  
"Angelus!" I yell as he appears before us.  
  
"You have taken my love from me. I shall fight you for him, Rinoa Leonhart.  
  
"No. I shall fight you for him." Squall says. "And if I win, you shall merge with me again. I shall become the Golden Angel, Angelus." I am surprised at him.  
  
Rinoa equips me to Squall. I can go anywhere until he summons me. I choose to stay and view the fight.  
  
Squall pulls out his Gunblade.  
  
Angelus pulls out Shard. He runs toward Squall, and with a downwards strike Squall has another cut through his face.  
  
Squall hits Angelus with a well aimed Firaga in the face. Angelus barely winces! Realizing he needs more power, he decides to summon me.  
  
I feel a power rush, and know what to do. I hit My golden angel with a series of super charged kicks and punches in his face. I couldn't stop myself.  
  
"Golden aura!" Angelus yells, as his body is surrounded by a golden energy force. Squall screams in pain as two spears of this energy hit him in the stomach. Rinoa calls Shiva onto Angelus.  
  
"Angelus!!!" Shiva screams, as she hits him with an attack I've never seen before! This truly is a woman scorned!  
  
Squall plunges his gunblade deep into Angelus' stomach, and twisting it. Silver blood flows from the wound, as Angelus howls in pain and fury.  
  
The sound of the scream is so animalistic…that I don't believe that it could have come from such a divine creature. Squall just about beheads Angelus then.  
  
"FINE" Angelus screams to Squall. "HE IS YOURS. SHARD IS YOURS. MY POWER IS NOW YOURS."  
  
Then, Angelus becomes transparent, all wounds healed, and he approaches Squall. Squall undergoes the same metamorphosis as before. His hair golden, his eyes a shocking blue. His skin became so pale and fair, his scars healed. He was no more beautiful than he was before, yet so much more beautiful than any others I had ever seen. I felt such love for Squall then. He nearly died, in trying to keep me around. Either that, or he just wanted the weakened powers of Angelus.  
  
"I am Seraphic now. No longer am I Angelus or Squall. I am changed."  
  
Rinoa just stared at him then. "Will you…still be there for little Zell and me?" She asked.  
  
"Possibly. Yet not in the same way. Everything within me Is changed. I wish to speak alone with Zell. Please leave us." She left on the verge of tears. "You know why Squall fought so hard to have you with him? He missed you. He truly loved you, more than he could possibly love Rinoa." He said to me. I was shocked. "So did Angelus. You were a very loved man. I have both of them within me. I have very strong feelings for you. I must sort my new born mind out. Do not come to me. I shall summon you when you are needed." With that 'Seraphic' left. He just walked away.  
  
  
  
I temporarily reverted my form, back into the old Zell. I can do that for short periods of time now. I'm helping Rinny to look after little Zell. He looks more like Seraphic than either Squall or Rinoa.  
  
  
  
A week later, as I was changing little Zell's nappy, Seraphic walked in.  
  
"Hey, Zell. Hey Zell." He said, walking in. He was wearing a red T- shirt, black leather pants, his three belts, leather boots and a black jacket.  
  
"Hi…Seraphic." I said.  
  
"Call me Squall in front of others. It will help to avoid confusion."  
  
"Sure, Squall." I said.  
  
"Especially in front of Zell. I don't want him to know about the mergance." He said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"How'd you change your form?" He asked.  
  
A second later, I was super-Zell again. "This better?"  
  
  
  
Two days later, me and Seraphic were an in-the-closet couple. Rinny and he separated. She found solace in the arms of a new student in the school. I became little Zell's 'uncle Z'. Even though I was closer to being his Daddy. His Mom had classes, and his Dad had to run the school. We spent a lot of time in the principal's office. 


End file.
